


重启的结局

by Scientific_James



Category: Coming Out On Top (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientific_James/pseuds/Scientific_James
Summary: As my maiden work posted online, I would like to regard this article as a description of my throbbing heart after experiencing the story between Ian Manachevitz and Mark Matthews.
Relationships: Ian Manachevitz/Mark Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	重启的结局

当我初次见到你的时候，就下定决心要永远依偎在你的身旁，直到经历过所有故事的结局。于是我从此陷入甜蜜也痛苦的相思，珍视与你有关的一切事物，不放过与你有关的一丁点儿消息，那些其他与你无关的统统都在我的眼里变成无足轻重的琐事，而只是在这或许是你我能以最近距离相处的时光里，去尽情享受在一起的分分秒秒。他们说，生活中所有幸福与快乐的时光都应该以秒计算，那么我多么希望能够将这一秒秒的瞬间再进行不断拆分，直到化成最后指向无限与永恒的天文数字。我拒绝其他所有可能的关系，沉醉于你的心灵，只是想让你察觉到我对你的爱。你可能不会知晓，是你点亮了我一个个夜晚的梦，成为我生活里的一道耀眼的光亮。我希望一切会像想象般幸福美好。但是终究没有。无论我曾经在多少个深夜望着窗外天空的星星遐想联翩，抑或是在和你交谈时不经意间流露出的内心的悸动，就像从我的电台发射出的电波没能被你的电台接收转译，让这个彩色的念想永远埋藏在我的心间。我们就这样在熟悉的酒馆门口站着，相互在彼此的心里留下永生难忘的记忆。我们两人却也同样的难堪，同样的对这段故事难以启齿，同样的在脑海里镌刻下我们初次的相遇，那顶滑稽的帽子和暖心的话语，还有那双绿的清澈的眼眸。我很感激能够拥有像你这样的一位好朋友，我也清楚地明白你对我的爱，虽然不是我设想与渴求的那种爱，但这也同样足够了。你像窝在被子里的舒服，却又像风捉摸不住，似紧张棋局里不慎的一着，让我抱憾余生。  
还是那个阳光明媚的上午，还是那个双臂抱在胸前等待着我宣布人生中重要消息的你，还是一样的在听到我的坦白之后瞬间的震惊以及幽默的理解与安慰。我有些恍惚，却仍旧深深明白“我爱你”的事实，哪怕你暂时无法了解。人们总是待到某段旅途快要告一段落的时候才懂得珍惜，殊不知这即将落幕的结局往往也是高潮。我和你一起走在校园的小道上，你询问我昨夜的经历，等到我打算通通告诉你时，脸上细微的嫉妒神色却出卖了你。你变得稍稍激动，言语也愈发含糊不清。我至此也完全清楚自己对你的感觉，绝对不会再将这个我曾苦苦祈求来临的时刻变成虚无。我记得那个晚上，在一阵子的忙活之后，你从浴室里出来，恰好就站在了我卧室的门前。桌上的台灯把明亮的光打在我的书本上，阴影将你身躯的轮廓显得如此清晰，我悄悄地向你投去热切的目光。你身上还留着没有完全擦干净的水珠，在光线的照耀下变的是那样晶莹剔透，顺着你宽阔的胸膛和粗壮的胳膊往下淌。棕色的卷发因为潮湿的缘故趴在头上，还有几缕发梢仍然翘着。腮帮上的胡须同样令人心动，我确信它们一定十分柔软，犹如我对你的感觉。我能清楚地感受到自己激烈跳动的心脏，还有同样的发热的脸庞。想到这儿，我赶紧试图拉回我放荡的小小心思，把目光移回到书本的文字当中去。可我办不到。即使没法直直地望着你，脑海却不知为何就是忘不了你的那双清澈的眼睛，那是绿和蓝交织在一起的颜色，似一片在蔚蓝天空之下有茂密雨林做岸的热带海洋。对！我抬头看着贴在墙上的那张风景海报，蓝天白云与一望无际的大海。我不去想象你的浴巾之下究竟能够给我带来何等的意外与惊喜，只是我从不为这些目前看来遥不可及的事情所困扰。但是我知道你的雄壮的身躯，因常常练习举重而结实的胳膊，拥有诱人健美线条的腹，向上翘起的性感的臀，还有一张在我眼里永远热情真挚的笑脸，在我遇到困难时总是给我带来慰藉与希望。是的。我永远忘不了，忘不了那个连房间里的空气都散发着爱慕的甜味的夜晚。  
我答应你一起去学生联谊会的派对，然而我从来就不是合格的僚机。面对着两个女孩玩笑似的不屑话语，我收到了人生中最珍贵的一件礼物：一个来自你的热烈而深沉的吻。那一刻，我感到二十几年以来从未有过的真实，从未有过的激动。我以最短的距离贴近你的心，感受你在一呼一吸之间胸膛的起伏，享受着你的嘴唇上的香味，闭上了眼睛。如果愿意真心去爱，又何必再去担心世俗的眼光？万万不必让这样的事情去撼动你我之间的感情，也不必在心的领地继续设下重重的围墙，担忧只有你自己认为的担忧。我们两个都应该感到由衷的幸运，感谢这一切的因缘际会，让我们遇见彼此。我愿意忽略所有与你无关的风景，而只是渴望能够永远依偎在各自身边，拥抱着对方进入梦乡，再在每个早晨亲吻你的脸颊，期待你蓝绿色眼眸里独属于我的含情脉脉的眼神。生活里有无数的选择，自然有无数不同的结果。你和我，在这个前路充满未知的征途中，本就应该去收获经历过各自勇敢选择过的结局。  
想到这儿，我抽出张纸巾拭去眼眶里没有滴落的泪水，然后万般不舍却又毅然决然地摁下了重启的按钮。


End file.
